


Dear Satan

by KitsuneArashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer gets Santa's mail, Lucifer is good people, hellhound puppies, lighthearted fun, prompt, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneArashi/pseuds/KitsuneArashi
Summary: Prompt: Satan traveling around the world to deliver Christmas presents to all the kids who misspelled "Santa" on their Christmas lists. Satan being protective of his letters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azrael_abaddon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael_abaddon/gifts).



> My friend posted a tumblr post on fb and I liked it. So this happened.

Lucifer arrived with the soft flutter of wings, a single dark feather floated slowly through the air to land by his feet. Like the twisting colors of an oil slick the blues, greens and purples ran into black and the whole feather was stark against the crisp white snow. Usually Lucifer would pick up any fallen feathers, all too aware the sort of power the feathers of the Morningstar held, but today he was simply too excited.   
  
The house in front of him was ostentatiously large, especially considering who lived there. Lucifer took in a moment to take in the cheerful decorations, the sprawling house and yard covered entirely with lights and yard ornaments, the snow was carefully swept aside and a nativity scene took pride of place in the center of the yard, Lucifer chuckled to see it, and stepped closer to inspect the biblical scene.

The usual stable covering wasn’t represented and instead it looked like a small cave had been erected from stone, right in the middle of the snow covered lawn. Inside the cave the ground was bare dirt, rotting hay scattered around the base of a roughly carved wooden manger. A wooden cut out of a roughly clothed man stood to the far right, his face mostly obscured by the shadows in the edges of the cave. On the left lay a life size figurine of a woman, her hair barely peeking out from under it’s covering, a proud smile teased at the edge of her lips and she looked to be on the verge of exhaustion, collapsed onto the hay. The figurine’s gaze was directed towards the wooden feed trough, the only lighting in the cave directly above it, shining straight into the manger and casting shadows over the cave, covering up more than the vague shapes of animals in the background.    


Lucifer stepped closer and peered down at the small, blanket wrapped bundle lying amongst the filthy hay. It was a lifelike doll, it’s little fists were clenched and raised towards its face, Lucifer’s fingers itched to pick it up but he was stopped by a sudden voice above him. “Leave Jesus alone Lucifer.”   
  
A grin split Lucifer’s face and he took a step back, out of the cave. “Gabriel.” He exclaimed happily, looking to where a man sat, perched on the cool stone above the cave mouth. Gabriel’s vessel was shorter than his own, with longer than average hair and a wicked grin that lit up his amber colored eyes.    
  
“Hello brother.” Gabriel said warily, dropping from the stone cave top and landing lightly, a soft rustle of feathers the only sound in the night air. “What brings you to my humble abode?”   
  
Lucifer snorted at the words ‘humble abode’ being used to describe Gabriel’s lavish house and yard but shot his hand into his pocket quickly, fishing for the stack of letters that had brought him to seek out his most festive brother in the first place.   
  
“Gabriel! I have mail!” Lucifer thrust the letters into his brother’s chest with an elated grin, “children are writing to me and telling me they love me and asking me for gifts!”    
  
Gabriel frowned at him in confusion, “what are you talking about?”   
  
Lucifer waved towards the letters as though they’d explain everything, huffing under his breath with Gabriel stared at him a moment longer before turning his eyes to the colorful paper Lucifer still held towards him.   
  
The pages were all very similar, crumpled paper with distinguished creases suggesting they’d been lovingly opened, read and refolded many many times. The content of the letters was more varied but each was a letter, addressed to ‘Satan’ and detailing a child’s wish for Christmas gifts.    
  
Gabriel looked between the letters and his fallen brother, who stood before him fidgeting from foot to foot as he waited for Gabriel to hand the sheaf of papers back to him. “Luci, I don’t think these are meant for you,” he said slowly, softly as not to invoke his brother’s wrath.    
  
Lucifer frowned and made to snatch the papers back from him, stopping at the last second as though afraid to damage them. “What? They’re addressed to me, Gabriel.”   
  
Gabriel sighed and motioned to a brightly lit figure in his yard, giving Lucifer an apologetic look. The figure was of a fat man in a red suit sitting at the reins of a sleigh that looked to be pulled by reindeer, a large sack took up the rest of the sleigh but the thing that drew Lucifer’s eye was the cheerful red and white hat perched on the statue’s head. “They’re meant for  _ Santa _ . Not  _ Satan.”  _ he explained, not meeting Lucifer’s eyes. “These aren’t actually for you.”   
  
Lucifer stalked forwards a step, suddenly furious, he snapped his hand out and Gabriel flinched dropping the stack of letters in his haste to step backwards away from the wrath of the Lightbringer. A desperate sound came from Lucifer’s mouth as he leaped forward to catch the papers before they landed on the slushy snow at their feet.   
  
After taking a moment to inspect the paper for any damage, he carefully refolded them and stored them safely back into his pocket. “They’re addressed to me so they’re mine.” Lucifer told his brother firmly with a glare.    
  
Gabriel sighed and decided to let it go, rubbing his neck awkwardly with his hand he met the cool, blue gaze of his brother again. “So what did you need me for?”   
  
The hard line of Lucifer’s lips softened into a slight smile and he sighed, a little self deprecatingly. “I don’t know what they want.”   
  
“What?” Gabriel cocked his head to the side in confusion.   
  
“I… I’ve read these and some of it I understand but I don’t know what a lot of these things are, or where to get them.” Lucifer looked away, almost as though he was ashamed, which confused Gabriel even further.   
  
“You’re going to get them their gifts?” He asked, dumbfounded. Lucifer nodded. “You can just give them to me and I can take them to Santa you know…” Gabriel trailed off at the sudden crackle of energy that surrounded them and he flinched backwards when Lucifer’s eyes flashed red with his anger, his wings flashing into existence in his rage.   
  
“Fuck off. They’re addressed to me! I will do it!” Lucifer raged, a powerful beat of his wings launching him into the air in a swirl of snow and Gabriel quailed under the weight of his brother’s displeasure even as his brother disappeared into the night.   
  
“Shit,” he whispered under his breath, trying to will his vessel’s heart to stop it’s panicked tattoo of unnecessary beats. Guilt flooded him as he remembered the innocent joy in his misunderstood brother’s eyes when he showed him the letters and he scuffed his toe into the muddy slush at his feet.    
  
He wracked his angelic memory for the contents of the letters and prayed to his brother, telling him what the different toys were and where they could be found. He knew that, even though it was 11pm on Christmas eve, his brother would have no difficulties getting the different things to the kids in time, now that he’d been given a quick lesson on what an Xbox was.   
  
He huffed a laugh when he finally turned to walk back inside and he noticed that his Santa display was short his hat. “Merry Christmas Lucifer,” he prayed, rolling his eyes when he got nothing more than an annoyed snippet of prayer in return.   
  
“Fuck off Gabe, I’m busy.”   



	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer carefully tied the ribbon in place, taking care not to jostle the box too much or make too much noise as he stepped backwards to inspect his handiwork. It was 10 minutes till midnight, which meant he had 10 minutes until it was officially Christmas, he only had a few more letters to get through. _Cutting it close Luc,_ he thought to himself as he scanned the next letter quickly.

The stairs behind him creaked and he spun around in alarm, wings raised and ready to fly him out instantly, his precious letters hurriedly, albeit carefully, stuffed back into his pocket.

"Santanan wait!" A small voice cried out as a girl, no older than 4 years old leaped forward, the plate of cookies in her outstretched hand jostling dangerously and the glass of milk splashing onto the floor and dribbling down her tiny arms as she tried to force them into his hands. "I made you cookies," she whispered softly, big blue eyes opened wide and pleading as she stared up at his face, taking in the pilfered red and white hat where it sat jauntily on his head.  
  
Lucifer froze, eyes drawn to the plate of burned and misshapen chocolate chip cookies the girl was still holding against his clenched fist, waiting for him to accept them. "You..." he swallowed heavily, "made these? For me?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
She nodded enthusiastically, and raised the hand holding the milk higher, slopping more over the side. "I got you milk too," she announced proudly.  
  
"You did?" Lucifer repeated, awestruck as he gingerly reached for them. "Thank you," he raised his gaze and met her eyes, staring straight into her soul. "Thank you so much, Millie. I got you a puppy."  
  
He stepped aside swiftly, allowing the girl to see the large box he'd just spent so much time getting the bow to sit just right on. "You did?" she asked shrilly, rushing forward a step before stopping herself and looking at the clock, 5 minutes to midnight. "Oh, I can't open it yet or it'll turn to coal. I don't want my puppy to turn into coal Santanan."  
  
Lucifer chuckled indulgently, "no we wouldn't want that would we?" he mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate chips and charcoal. "Thank you Millie, for my cookies," Lucifer said sincerely, carefully placing the plate on the coffee table and turning around to press two fingers gently to the excited child's forehead. "Sleep now, little one."  
  
Lucifer carried the sleeping girl to her bed and gently lay her down, tucking the blankets carefully around her chin. He was going to have to hurry now, his time was almost out. "Merry Christmas Millie," he whispered softly as he flew from the room towards the next house, the next child.  
  
~  
  
Millie woke up early on Christmas morning and ran downstairs with an excited shriek, heading straight for the large box in front of the tree. Her parents leaned sleepily against the kitchen counter, steaming mugs of coffee in their hands while they watched with bemused smiles as she shredded the immaculate paper to get at the box below. Only to step forward in alarm as the hellhound emerged from the box and leaped onto her, knocking her backwards, it's sharp teeth inches from her face as it lolled it's great tongue out and licked her messily in greeting.  
  
"Satan got me a puppy!" She announced gleefully, giggling and squirming under the beast's weight. "He was telling the truth! Thank you Satanan!"  
  
  


Prompt image:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My youngest called Santa "Satan-an" for almost a year. It was cute, my pastor father didn't think so. XD


End file.
